wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Rhineheart
Chase Rhineheart }} | border: 1px solid #AAAAAA; }} | width="15" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:left;padding:10px 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;padding:4px 2px;font-size:10px;" | "Glee club is all I ever needed and it was because of your love that I'm still here." | width="15" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:36px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px;" | ” |} Biography Chase is a relaxed, nice guy who tends to get along with everyone, even the immensely hated Heather. A straight-A student, he is intelligent but would rather not bring attention to it. He is known for his musical skills at guitar, piano and violin, which impress several people throughout the series. He is also shown as being a pain magnet, suffering a number of near-death experiences and mishaps during Season Four and sometimes in Five. However, he usually recovers from these injuries by the next episode. Some other facts about Chase, ripped from his biography, include his enjoyment of motorcycles and dream of having his own bike shop. He is a ladies man, having dated two girls since joining glee club and apparently many others before. Heather, Ginger, Charice, and Izzy have also all shown attractions towards him. His lucky number is nine, revealed in season two. A jealous Chase becomes desperate to uphold his relationship with Ginger, referencing the number frequently to help cope. Unfortunately, thanks to a series of misunderstandings, heartache, and angry teammates, Chase's fate is crippling. Depressed about the events at first, Trent eventually brushes it off with the help of many new female fans. He is also able to maintain an awkward but sure friendship with his girlfriend, even after his worst fear comes true. Chase's biggest passion is writing and singing his own original music and when he joined glee club, Ginger had the same talent and they seem to sing out their own feelings as Chase enjoys singing while playing his guitar or the piano. Relationships Ginger White (girlfriend) Chase and Ginger met on the first day of school she asks him where her Math I class was and it was the same room he was in and when he decided to go on and they bonded real well and when they did their first duet, Almost Is Never Enough they kissed and she walks off cause she was not use to having him around and later they went to their first date and when they decided to go on and hang out they eventually did and they eventually loved each other. He broke up with her to be with Heather and lasted for 3 weeks and he tries to head back to Ginger but she moved on and when he apologized she forgave him and got back together. Ginger and Chase became the most active couple in Brewster High School. Heather Fitzgerald (ex-girlfriend) Heather was Chase's first girlfriend and Chase was Heather's first boyfriend. As two of the most popular kids in Brewster High School, they begin dating a few months prior to the start of the series. Earlier in their relationship, when they are being physically intimate, Chase would stop and suggest they pray instead. Their relationship begins almost four months prior to The Beginning and ends in the episode L.O.V.E, when Chase ends the relationship because Heather was bullying and insulting Ginger and Heather overhearing Ginger's conversation about her kissing Chase. They get back together the next year after Heather cheats on Andre, whom she was initially dating, with Chase. They break up again in Funeral due to Chase having stronger feelings for Ginger and feeling like he still hasn't been able to fix everything from the previous year. Songs S1= ;Solos Song bdnjs.JPG|Chasing The Sun (The New Generation)|link=Chasing The Sun Song jhdhshjdsn.JPG|Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) (L.O.V.E)|link=Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) Song_vbhjn.jpg|Silent Night (Roaming Carols)|link=Silent Night Song sffvgd.JPG|Warzone (The Parents)|link=Warzone Song sybhdj.JPG|Butterflies (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=Butterflies ;Duets Song kdmdmdmkdmmdkmmdk2.jpg|No Air (Ginger White) (Dance Forever)|link=No Air Song eijd.JPG|Almost Is Never Enough (Ginger White) (The Date)|link=Almost Is Never Enough Gaia 3647.jpg|L.O.V.E (Ginger White) (L.O.V.E)|link=L.O.V.E (song) Song sfgfyghud.JPG|Superman (Nathan Richard) (Broken Dreams)|link=Superman Song_kwkwkw.jpg|Borderline/ Open Your Heart (Ginger) (The Power of Madonna)|link=Borderline/ Open Your Heart Song shhdjfd.JPG|Closer (Nathan Richard) (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=Closer Song sbhbdhd.JPG|Unchained Melody (Nathan Richard) (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=Unchained Melody Song uhdbjknfd.png|One (Ginger) (The Parents)|link=One Song dddddd.jpg|Need You Now (Ginger White) (The Fridge)|link=Need You Now Song fnjdnddd.png|Pretending (Ginger White) (I Love LA)|link=Pretending ;Solos in a Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Song s njaknmna.jpg|Losing My Religion (A Friend In Need)|link=Losing My Religion Song (enjwjkmw).png|Just The Way You Are (A Wedding)|link=Just The Way You Are Song haistlwy.jpg|How Am I Suppose To Live Without You (Trust Me)|link=How Am I Suppose To Live Without You Song wiwym.jpg|When I Was Your Man (Changes)|link=When I Was Your Man Song 304 44er.jpg|I Wanna Break Free (Birthday Girl)|link=I Wanna Break Free ;Duets Song ij9unineji0 e.jpg|Dreaming Wide Awake (Ginger White) (Come Fly With Me)|link=Dreaming Wide Awake Song dj.jpg|Damn It, Janet (Ginger White) (The Plays The Thing)|link=Damn It, Janet Song os nneuneind.jpg|Beth (Nathan Richard) (Bad Company)|link=Beth Gaia 798.jpg|For The First Time (Ginger White) (Bad Company)|link=For The First Time Song chris.jpg|Last Christmas (Ginger White) (A Christmas Story)|link=Last Christmas Song smidniew.jpg|When You Say Nothing at All (Nathan Richard) (Boys and Girls (On Film))|link=When You Say Nothing at All Song inejjeiw.jpg|Sing (Ginger White) (Comeback)|link=Sing Song hdhd.png|Don't Let Me Know (Ginger White) (Summer)|link=Don't Let Me Know Song eojeie3333.jpg|I Don't Want To Know (Heather Fitzgerald) (Echoes)|link=I Don't Want To Know Song inijdnjdndjn.jpg|Pretending (Ginger White) (One Night Only)|link=Pretending ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Loser